


Re:Live

by mofspades



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/pseuds/mofspades
Summary: Aoba finds an old photo album of his childhood with Koujaku and realizes how little he remembers from his past.





	1. Memories(?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxyladycpz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyladycpz/gifts).



> This series was inspired by foxyladycpz on twitter!! Sorry this took so long... orz
> 
> I suck at writing fluff, so this will be good practice.

Cleaning isn't usually what someone has in mind for a weekend, but Aoba didn't have much of a choice on the matter. It had been two months since he and Koujaku got married and officially moved in (as if Aoba wasn't already practically living there before), and he'd promised Tae he'd finally clean out whatever junk was left in his room. He'd been putting it off for all that time, and he knew it'd only get worse the more he put it off (thats what Ren said at least).

So there he was on the floor by his closet. Honestly, with how _active_ he and Koujaku were, he didn't think his knees could ever hurt again. He was incorrect.

"Reeeennn!" He whined. "It's been so long, I need a break..."

"Hm? Aoba, what is that?"

Aoba silently whined for a second, but shut up when he looked at where Ren was pointing. It was some book, but it didn't have a title on it. Aoba picked it up out of curiosity and opened it, finding numerous photographs of his childhood days.

It reminded of Aoba of a hole left in his heart and hesitated before bringing the book downstairs, heading to the kitchen where Tae was reading the paper.

"Oi, Granny." He called out, the older women looking up with a raised brow before taking off her glasses, glancing at the book in his hands as he moved towards her.

"I found these in the closet…? What were they doing there, don't you keep these in your room?"

His grandmother looked at the book again for a moment before a bulb seemed to light up in her eyes.

"Ah, that's right. This is when Koujaku left the island. You were crying for about a month and couldn't sleep most nights. You've even kept me up to give you company. Honestly, how could you not remem-"  
Aoba must've been making some face, because as soon as her eyes met his, she paused and seemed sad for a moment, like she would've regretted what she was about to say.  
"...In any case, I gave you the book eventually. It was meant to make you remember the good times you've had with him rather than be sad that he was gone. It worked, too. You've even slept with it once."

Aoba felt his face warm up at that last part, feeling a little embarrassed knowing such a thing, and about his husband, too.

After a small silence, Tae spoke up with a small smile on her face.

"Why don't you take it with you? This concerns the both of you, anyway. Besides, it may be nice to look back to when you were cute once in awhile."

Aoba feigned being offended as a joke for a moment before looking back down at the book.


	2. Ink

"I'm home!" He announced before entering the apartment. It felt different than when he'd come home a few months back. He and Koujaku had been embarrassingly domestic for a while now, but ever since they became "official" it had felt somewhat less embarrassing, even though he thought nothing would change except their legal status.

Ren trotted into the kitchen with a small bag, and the adorable sight made Aoba's heart jump as he put the book down and went to put the groceries away. After unpacking everything (and realizing how full the cabinets seemed compared to their empty, bachelor appearance when they started dating), Aoba glanced over at Ren, who was seated patiently with the bag in his tiny mouth. He bent over to grab it, patting Ren's head in thanks before taking out it's contents: India Ink, small paper, and a brush.

***

_"Aoba, you have to be gentle! These brushes are very delicate..."_

_"Deli…?"_

_"Ah, they're easy to break if you're too hard with them and press them on the paper like that...here, hold it like this, and do it sloooowly..."_

***

"Slooowly..." He whispered to himself as he recalled the photo in the book placed right beside what was probably his attempt at kanji. Aoba placed the paper, ink, brush, and some water and napkins before him before sitting on the island stool, wondering why he was doing this.  
Nostalgia? But how could he be nostalgic over something he only barely remembered?  
Was he trying to relive it in a sense…?

"Aoba, you're thinking too hard." Ren said, saving him from falling into deeper thoughts.

"Ah, sorry. Okay, lets see..."

Aoba picked up the brush and...had no idea what to do.

Write a letter? No, thats too embarrassing…  
Practice kanji? He wasn't in the mood…  
He finally just decided to dip the brush and let it flow over the page, not thinking too hard about what he was doing.

"Looks good~!"

"AHJYABASHBA!!!!!" Aoba screamed as he heard the voice so suddenly, turning back to see his husband's mischievous grin. "Y-You hippo, I didn't even know you were home!!"

"Is that me?"

"Huh?" Aoba looked down at the page Koujaku pointed to, his face flushing a deep red as he realized that he had been drawing Koujaku's face out of all things.

"It looks good, I didn't know you could draw." Koujaku said, putting an arm around Aoba's now trembling figure.

"...Am I really that handsome~?"

Aoba whacked his arm until Koujaku ran off laughing.

"I'M MAKING CELERY TONIGHT, HIPPO!!!"


End file.
